Burning in the Skies
by Lina Marie
Summary: "... Im swimming in the smoke, of bridges I have burned. So dont apologize, im losing what I dont deserve... I used the deadwood to make the fire rise, the blood of innocence burning in the skies..." Optimus Prime/OC
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Yet another brilliant idea from yours truely haha this one is another TF fiction, but this one will be based after TF Prime: Beast Hunters :D It is an Optimus Prime/OC, so enjoy the pilot :)

I breathed deeply as I was supplied with more food through the liquid around my chamber, my stomach happily rumbling as it was fed the nutrients I needed to survive properly. I felt a presence outside my chamber and stirred uneasily, then settled as I felt the familiar signature of my creator. Suddenly, the liquid around me started draining, causing me to open my bright yellow eyes for the first time. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my creator for the first time, a big purple mech with a machine gun for an arm and a lone optic. The liquid drained, taking me to the floor of the chamber with it, my body squirming automatically in the confining space. The clear chamber walls lifted slowly, causing me to topple out as I tried to find my balance, my creator watching me closely with what looked like a genuine smile. Once I was stable on my feet, I flared my wings and whipped my tail, roaring as I stretched my neck as high as it could go.

_*You are an astounding creature, young one. I look forward to being your creator, dear spark.* _I heard Creator whisper in my helm, my head tilting in silent inquiry as he shook his head and reached his servo out, causing me to eye it warily before I put my snout in his servo softly. Purring as he stroked it gently, I stepped closer to him in an effot to get more pressure, his servo complying as I purred softly. _*I created you young one, we have a bond that cannot be broken. Search your spark, you shall see it all.* _his voice whispered in my processors again, then I realized it was through my spark that I heard it, causing me to look down as my wings inctinctually covered me from sight. His servo pulled away, my helm lifting to eye him as he watched me closely, my wings lifting and settling on my back at his look. Feeling a small tug on my spark, I hesitantly tugged back softly, the bond to my creator flowing freely now.

_*I hear you creator, and Ill follow you to the end of days.* _I whispered back across the bond, my creator nodding before his optic became distant, a portal suddenly appearing beside me as I jumped and growled.

_*Calm, young one, all is well.* _Creator said, his hand soothing my muzzle as the portal started whirring, my tail flicking nervously as I eyed the blue-greenish light. My creators servo left my muzzle as he walked ahead, turning to give me a look that clearly said 'stay', before he disappeared into the light. Sitting back on my haunches, a quiet whine left my throat as I anxiously waited, my tail flicking dangerously as I watched the portal closely. _*Come through now dear spark, do not be afraid.* _Creator whispered, making my helm tilt at the wariness of his tone, then I cautiously walked towards the light. As I approached, my defensive systems came on at the unknown on the other side, but I trusted my creator so I slowly walked through it. As my head came through the other side, I spotted a number of mechs facing me, causing me to growl quietly. Once I spotted my creator , I came through all the way with my helm raised high, my tail whipping as it came through the portal last. The biggest mech in front of me rose from his seat, eyeing me with wonderous surprise, while the one next to my creator cowered with frightened red eyes. Flaring my wings, I voiced my presence loudly, all the mechs in my sight cowering away at the sight and sound of me.

"Predacon...theyve been extinct since the beginning of Cybertronian history." the weak one said, taking a step closer to me with scared optics, glancing at my creator as he stepped towards me.

"Indeed. But the specimen you see before you was bred in the labratory. Cloned from fossilized remains, which I discovered on Cybertron." my creator said, rubbing my helm as I purred at him softly, looking up at the biggest mech warily as he came closer.

"Shockwave, it does my spark good to see you once again tampering with creation." the obvious leader stated as he came up to us, the weak one looking up at him as he glanced at us, his movements fidgety and frightened,

"Master, please, keep your distance!" he stuttered out, causing me to voice my disagreement as I glared at the weak one, his master ignoring him as he came closer.

"No need for alarm, the beast is completely under my control." my creator stated as the leader came up to me, causing me to drop my helm to look at him closely, him doing the same fearlessly.

"Such primal magnificence. " the leader said as we stared at each other, my creator soothing me over the bond, telling me that he is never to be attacked.

"A sample of energon, from Wheeljack, spilled during the otherwise failed interrogation. " my creator said, holding up a cylinder of blue liquid as he came up to me, holding it up as I dropped my helm down to scan it.

"Let the hunt begin." the leader said quietly, causing me to flare my wings and roar loudly, running and flying off the edge of the floor as I took off into the air.

_*Bring me back the autobot alive, along with any others who dare stand in your way. Do not kill them, they have a greater purpose for me, young one.* _my creator whispered in my head, and I roared then flew faster, following the signature as my hunting circuits came online.

A.N: Well, I hope you liked it, and if you did please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

I roared as I spotted my target, flying faster and spiraling higher, flaring out my wings as I stopped at that height. Engaging my firing protocols, my chest plates shifted and I bent my neck, and then raised it as I fired a blast of fire at the Autobots. I growled when they jumped out of the way, they turned and climbed higher into the sky, making a sharp turn as I dove towards them. Firing another blast, I watched as they scampered out of the way, then I landed where they were before. Straightening myself, I then ducked as my target shot at me, whipping him with my tail before he could damage my frame. Going up to him I growled as I got ready to grab him, then I grunted as the other bot slammed into the side of my helm, pushing me away as he landed in front of me. Shaking my helm to get rid of the pain, I roared at him and went up to him, raising my head to fire a blast at the mech. He got out of the way in time, but caught the end of the blast, flying away a bit. Straightening up, I glanced around, looking for my target as I disregarded the other mech and his pet.

"Ya looking for me, Beast? I'm right here!" my target said causing me to turn and look at him, then go up to him quickly, flaring my wings as I roared at him. Hearing a small beeping sound, I growled in confusion as my target looked under me and smirked, making me look down and see the bombs. They went off before I could move, startling me as I roared in surprise, backing away from my target. Shaking my head, I looked at the white mech and roared, flaring my wings as he ran into a hole in the wall. Tensing my body, I went after him quickly, pushing through the tight entrance with a roar. Two Decepticon mechs jumped out of my way as I cornered the Autobot, then my target transformed and escaped between my legs, confusing me as I tried to move to follow. Suddenly everything blew up around me, and then everything collapsed on me, causing me to dig my way to the top frantically. Finally I broke through the surface, blue smoke surrounding me as I shook myself, flaring my wings and roaring loudly in anger. Spotting my target, I flew into the air and brought my firing protocols online, then grunted as a blast hit me from above. Spinning uncontrollably, I righted myself and roared at the flying object, flying after it and watching as it picked up my target and flew away. Roaring I chased after it, gaining speed as I came up to it, firing at it as the ship lurched forward on impact. Growling in anger as it kept going, I pushed my wings faster, firing at it again and watching as it moved out of the way. Suddenly, the ship pulled up and appeared behind me, making me glance back then falter when it shot at my hind legs. Flying faster, I dodged the shots at me and took cover in a cloud, watching as the ship followed. Suddenly it was in front of me and I inwardly smirked, then shot a blast at it, watching as it dove out of the way but one of its engines got hit. As it kept flying cautiously, I fired blast upon blast onto it, landing on top of it in a burst of strength when my blasts missed. Crawling to the front of it, I came upon a window and growled angrily at the mech in front of me, spotting my target in the back. Feeling the ship decent, I watched as we flew into a canyon, the ship trying to throw me off by using the rock walls. I held on tightly, ducking as things flew over me, my belly resting on the ship. Suddenly we flew up then turned over, causing my belly to come off of the ship, then making me grunt as a rock formation slammed into me and made my grip on the ship come off as I fell down the canyon. The loosened rocks landed on me, making me dig them aside and I broke through the top for the second time tonight, then looked around and roared in anger once more. Shaking my helm, I lifted myself into the air and made the trip back home to my creator, sorrow in my spark for disappointing him. I finally got home at around sunset, landing slowly as all the mechs I saw before frowned in disappointment, my creator coming up to me and patting my muzzle softly.

_It is ok young one, it was just your first try, you will get the hang of it dear spark. _My creator told me through the bond, standing beside my helm as he stroked my neck softly, causing me to push my helm into his frame gently.

"What a grave disappointment this must be for you, master. And to make matters worse, because it cannot speak, we have no way of knowing why the predacon failed so miserably. Poor mute, mindless creature." The weak one stated, standing beside his master as they both watched me, making Shockwave become irritated as he stood by my side. I shook with anger, glaring at the weak one as he smirked at me, my eyes narrowing as my spark hummed with anger at him.

_We will see who is a mute, mindless creature when I am done with you, weakling. _I whispered in my spark, leaning into my creator as he stroked behind my helm, his spark calming mine down.

A.N: hope you likey if ya do please drop me a review, it would be much appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

_Creation, I need you to come out here right away and neutralize the Autobot threat _I heard my creator whisper in my head anxiously, causing me to rise and exit my 'kennel' quickly, flying outside at high speeds as I rose to the top of darkmount. I caught him being fired upon by the ship I encountered before, angering me quickly as I dove after the ship that had stilled, then whimpering in surprise when it suddenly moved to the side and I dove through what my creator called a space-bridge. On the other side was a place with freezing temperatures, my creator yelling in worry and anger through our bond, my spark becoming frantic before I froze and shut down into stasis.

(Time Lapse)

My spark hummed loudly as it started back up, my processor giving the route home as my optics lighted up, the ice cage melting quickly as I struggled inside it. Suddenly I broke through it, roaring as my body shivered from the temperatures, my wings quickly taking air as I struggled to get out of that place. After a while I came upon the location of Darkmount, tilting my head in confusion when all I saw was rubble, then honing in on my creators spark signature that was radiating relief towards me. After a while I came upon my new home, quickly dropping onto the roof, crawling towards a small hanger on the other side of the ship. It shook beneath my steps as I dropped into the hanger, my frame shaking as I crawled into it carefully. My helm whipped around as a door in front of me slid open, my creator along with his allies stared at me in wonder, all of them coming up to me slowly.

"How did it find us?" the weakling asked quietly, his voice shaking as he turned towards his master in confusion.

"Predacons possess precise homing instincts." my creator said in reply, glancing at the weak one with distaste as he turned to the leader.

"And astonishing resilience. Starscream! Assume comand of my beast." the biggest one said, turning to the coward as he fumbled in fear, my spark humming in irritation at the designation given to me.

"Me, master? I mean, I wouldnt dream of seizing such an honor from its very creator!" he said shakily, turning towards the leader with pleading optics as my creator walked by him.

"Military command of the predacon is most logical, since my services are required elsewhere." my creator said emotionlessly, his spark hugging mine through the bond as he stepped into the ship, the door closing behind him as the weak one clawed at it in fear. I roared and came up to him, watching as he slowly turned to me and screamed, my growl making him shake in fear as my spark hummed in satisfaction.

_Do not kill him young one, we still need him _my creator whispered through the bond as he felt my enjoyment, making me huff as I backed away from the coward, sitting on my haunches gracefully.

_Yes creator _I whispered back, turning my helm away from the coward, intent on ignoring him.

"You miserable beast, I am your commanding officer and I order you to crawl into your kennel now!" the weakling said pointing in front of me, watching as I glanced at him out of the corner of my optic, then narrowed my optics and turned my helm away.

"I said now! Go already!" he yelled as he shocked me with a stunning prod, making me growl as my firing protocols came online, my fire shooting at him as he ducked in fright. I watched as he stumbled away, scampering inside quickly as I growled at him, my annoyance shining clearly as the door shut behind him. Shaking my helm, I stood and circled the spot I was in, laying down gracefully with my helm on my claws and my tail tucked into my side. Eventually the coward came back out, wearing some kind of armor that made him seem larger, causing me to huff in irritation as I looked at him lazily.

"Ok, now in you go!" he said loudly, pointing at the doorway with a scowl, irritating at me as I roared loudly at him and raised my helm.

"Do your worst. The apex armor is virtually...ahh!" he ended up screaming as I stood and took his servo in my jaws, picking him up and shaking him like a chew toy, his screams making me grumble in satisfaction. Then I remembered my creators words, causing me to throw him into the arch of the doorway, going up to him as he rose to his servos slowly.

"Starscream! Are you with the beast?" I heard the leader grumble from the com line, the cowards optics widening as he looked up at me fearfully.

"Yes, master! Weve been...reviewing attack maneuvers. Hes doing quite well." he said lowly, my optics narrowing as I heard him call me a mech, his own optics narrowed at me in annoyance as he stood.

"One of the excavation teams has failed to report in." the leader grumbled in return, my helm tilting slightly in curiousity as the weakling became excited.

"I shall esemble my seeker armada immediately and..." the coward started before the leader cut in, the weakling listening with wide eyes as he stared at me.

"I would prefer that you lead our...newly returned asset on this mission, so that we may see if our predacon is as adept at fetching bones as it is hunting Autobots." the leader said quietly, my optics narrowed as I watched the weakling sigh and look at me fully before answering quietly.

"Yes master, right away." he grumbled in annoyance, studying me for a moment as I watched him closely, my annoyance fading as I felt my creators spark calling to me.

_Collect a predacon bone from this excavation site, and neutralize any Autobot threats my creation _my creator whispered to me along with the coordinates, my processor immediately creating the quickest route as I straightened. The weakling flinched back, watching me as I flared my wings and dived off the ship, following the route quickly. I quickly came upon a rock formation, landing in front of what seemed to be the entrance, then narrowing my optics when I detected Autobot signatures inside along with my target. I quickly ran inside, the tunnels quivering as I stormed through them, quickly coming upon the Autobot signatures.

(Time Lapse: A Week)

I lift my helm as I watched seekers transform and take off, my curiosity peaked as I longingly wondered if I could transform. Grumbling in frustration, I laid my helm back down, huffing as I relaxed again. Falling asleep, I dreamed of my own kind, wondering how I'd look transformed.

(Time Lapse: A Week)

I tilted my head as I watched the commanding officers leave, my curiosity peaking as I followed them silently in the stormy sky, leading me to a cave in a mountain below the warship. I roared as I followed them in, coming upon four officers as I stopped in a crouch, the weakling coming up to me with a rod. He said a few words I ignored, then hit me with the rod making me roar, his frame scampering back on all fours fearfully. I slowly transformed, standing in my bipedal form for the first time, glaring down at the weakling furiously.

"Hit me again and I will shove that rod through your spark." my feminine voice growled, all four mechs staring at me with wide optics, the weakling frozen in surprise and fear. Stepping over him gracefully, I made my way to Megatron, watching as the mechs bickered before facing me.

"Lord Megatron." I said quietly, gracefully bowing as I faced him, turning to look at my brethren in the tanks.

I was not aware you could transform." he rumbled out quietly, eyeing my form as I gently laid my servo on the tank, watching my growing brethren.

"Neither did I till my curiousity grew too much. As I watched you mechs go about your daily lives, I wondered if id ever be able to do the same. The ships database gave me info, but not enough for my growing curiousity. Eventually I learned that I could in fact evolve, so now here I am before you in my bipedal form for the first time." I said quietly, resting my servos on my hips as I leaned on one leg, my helm tilted curiously as I watched their reactions. The weakling joined them again, standing somewhat behind Megatron as he eyed me, the doctor staring at me in astonishment. Shockwave stared emotionlessly like always, Megatron watching my every move curiously, coming to stand beside me as we both looked at my brethren.

"Well that certainly is interesting. Magnificent, arent they?" he whispered, watching me as I glanced at my kind, my spark reaching out to them instinctively.

"Of course my lord." I said quietly, nodding at him as he smiled at me creepily, my faceplates blank.

_Gross _I whispered to myself, following them as they made their way to the warship, my frame shuddering.


	4. Chapter 4

I froze as I heard Starscream speaking around the corner, his voice carrying out the order to destroy my brethren. My optics widened and I took off towards the entrance, intent on getting to them as quickly as I could. I flung myself off the ship and transformed midair, barely registering Megatrons words as he said that the autobots destroyed my brethren. Growling in anger I flew faster, landing in front of the entrance with a roar. I scampered inside as fast as I could, freezing as I saw autobots run towards me with an explosion following them. They ducked out if the way as the flames engulfed me, my painful roar one of loss as it echoed throughout the chambers. The fire disappeared and I transformed into my bipedal form, my breath shuddering as I sobbed for the blood of the innocent. The autobots muttered to themselves as they came closer, my optics flashing as I glared at them.

"One more step and I rip out your spark!" I screamed as I stood shakily, running down the corridor towards the lab. I skidded to a stop as I came upon the entrance, all that was left of them was a pile of metal and synthen. My spark stuttered in pain as I screamed, dropping to my servos and knees as energon ran down my face. Heavy pedfalls assaulted my ears as they stopped behind me, a heavy servo gently laying on my shoulderplate.

"Im so sorry." the Primes voice said in honest sadness, my optics opening as I made a decision. I rose somewhat gracefully as his servo fell, my eyes narrowing as I turned to face him and dropped to one knee.

"I pledge my allegiance and loyalty to Prime and his Autobot cause. The Decepticons have betrayed me and I will not be a part of a cause so wrong." I muttered as I pushed the pain away, glancing up with cold optics as the Prime seemed surprised.

"Well, welcome to Team Prime femme." he said with a surprised tone as he nodded, the other autobots coming up to us cautiously.

"Ratchet, we all require a ground bridge." Optimus said through his com link, watching as I transformed into my beast form. His raised an eyebrow ridge but said nothing, turning as the ground bridge opened next to us. The autobots walked in first then Optimus called out to me, a deep breath going through me before I moved forward gracefully.

Time Lapse: 3 Hours

As I expected the welcome was not exactly...welcoming. But after Optimus explained they didn't attack, merely kept a wary eye on me for I hadnt changed from my beast form. Now we were discussing battle tactics for what I told them, Magnus thinking I should be sent back as an undercover spy. I was sitting on my haunches in a corner, perfectly stone-like until he suggested the idea. I transformed into my bipedal form suddenly, everybody gasping in surprise to see it.

"I will not go back to those monsters! They killed my kind, now I am all thats left. If I go back I am more liable to kill them all then be a good spy. Sir." I hissed out angrily, adding the last part when Magnus rose an eyebrow ridge. Optimus sighed and moved closer to me, his servo resting on my shoulderplatel

"You have a choice, you always will. You do not have to go but it wont help matters if we dont know what their plans are." he said as his eyes searched mine with wiseness, a sigh leaving my mouth as I rubbed my nose ridge.

"They dont tell me much unless its part of a mission im on. The only reason I dont blame you for my kinds extinction is because I overheard Starscream. Im am...kept out of the loop so to say." I said as I crossed my arms over my chestplates, a scowl on my beautiful features as I glared at the floor.

"Well there goes that option." Wheeljack said in annoyance, everyone glaring at him as he shrugged.

"But...maybe I can trick ol' Megsy into allowing me into his group. Though im not sure I can stop myself from killing him in his sleep, I will certainly try not to." I muttered as I rolled my optics in irritation, my dentas grinding as I held back my anger.

"I like her already. Beautiful, strong, smart. Youve caught my spark doll, im yours forever and ever!" Wheeljack said as he got on one knee dramatically, my eyebrow eidge raising as I smiled in amusement. Everybody but Ratchet missed the way Optimus' optics narrowed, his spark humming in anger as he watched Wheeljack give the predacon attention. Ratchets optics narrowed when Optimus seemed to shake himself out of it in surprise, the medics processor going over what just happened in wonder.


End file.
